Girlfriend
by AnimeObsessed98
Summary: Kukai is dating Saaya and Yaya doesn't approve, what does she do? Rated T for the language in the song. One-shot.


As soon as I got home, I ran upstairs and into my room. As soon as I was in my room, I shut the door behind me and headed toward my bed, tossing my bag onto the chair at my computer as I passed. I then crawled on my bed and buried my face in my pillow, brooding.

It had been four, long, months since I started my Freshman year of high school, and I hated everyday. Well... it was nice to be in the same school as all of the old Guardians again. Actually, there was only one thing that bothered me. Kukai's girlfriend. He had been dating the biggest skank in school, Yamabuki Saaya. I found it pretty ironic when I first heard that they were dating. Seeing how she had tried, and failed, so many times to get either Kukai or Tadase's attention when we were in the Guardians. Everytime I saw her, I really wanted to attack her. But, sadly, Amu wouldn't let me.

Amu, Rima, Utau, Ms. Skank, Tadase, Kukai, Nagihiko, and I all sat at the same table during lunch. While I was fine with the Guardians, I WASN'T fone with Saaya sitting with us. There was also the fact that, that THING would always cling to Kukai's arm, pressing her boobs against it.

The main reason I was so mad about all of that was pretty simple: I was in love with Souma Kukai. I had been since I was in fourth grade. Another thing thats pissed me off was the fact that he didn't even like Saaya! It was pretty obvious. Everytime she was near him, I saw him fight not to make gagging noises. The funny thing was, nobody liked Saaya! Her flunkies left her as soon as they got into middle school! At least... that's what Amu told me.

I rolled over and stared at the ceiling, still seething with anger, when something dawned on me. I scrambled off of the bed and over to my school bag to pull out a notebook and pencil. I flipped to a blank page and started writing the lyrics as they popped into my head. I was in a band with Amu and Utau called Skull Candy. Utau was the singer, Amu was the guitarist, and I was the drummer. While all of us were pretty good at singing, we decided that Utau was best. When it came to the guitar, I broke it the instant I picked it up, so I was banned from it. I was also the song writer, since neither Amu nor Utau were able to come up with anything all of us liked. Since I was the song writer, I was hoping they would allow me to sing this one song.

The instant I dropped the pencil, showing that I was done with the song, I picked up my phone and called Utau.

******Time Skip********

"Ok Yaya, what was so improtant to show me that you had to intterupt my time with Ikuto?" Amu demanded as soon as she walked through the door.

We were all gathered in Utau's basement, seeing how it was the only place big enough for us to practice without being desturbed.

"Oh quit your whining. Ikuto's right behind you, ya bimbo!" I snapped as I continued helping Utau get everything set up. I was impatient and nervous. Being one made me unpleasent. Both made me down right pissy.

Amu sighed and walked over to help us. "I know he's here, he came with me! We were in the middle of a date~!" She whined.

I let out a frustrated growl as I turned away from the equipment and headed toward my bag to get my notebook. I had left my bag by the couch that was down there as well, where Ikuto had chosen to sit and watch. "I don't see how you can put up with that." I commented over my soulder.

Ikuto just shrugged and resonded with; "You learn to love it."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him smile fondly at the pinkette as she argued with Utau. Seeing that, I couldn't help smiling myself. Not too long ago, Amu would completely deny feeling anything more than friendship toward the blue haired college student. Now if you tried to separate them, you get a reaction ten times worse than what I did.

I finally found my notebook and handed it to Utau. I stood back a bit as she and Amu looked it over.

"Dang Yaya, you did it again! You came up with another amazing song!" Amu praised while Utau nodded her head in agreement.

"Thanks. But I have one request." I stated as I took my notebook back.

"Lemme guess: you wanna sing?" Utau guessed.

"Exactly." I replied.

"Hey, let me see that." Ikuto called from his place on the couch.

I walked over and handed it to him, suddenly more nervous than I was before. Ikuto knew a lot about music, so his opinion really mattered to me. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in when he looked up and smiled at me.

"If this doesn't get the message through that idiots head then I don't think anything will."

*******Time Skip********

It was lunch time at Seiyo High, and Utau, Amu, and I were waiting for the cutains to pull apart to reveal us on the stage. When the curtains started to move I took a deep breath and walked to the front of the stage, just liked I'd seen Utau do countless times before.

"Hello people of Seiyo High! Today we're mixing things up a bit! I'd also like to add in that I wrote this new song to help me express something to the Captin of the Soccer Team! Enjoy!" I announced into the microphone.

In the brief amount of time I had before I had to sing, I stole a glance at Kukai, only to see his emerald green eyes filled with confusion. I wasn't able to see anything else before I heard the signal for me to start.

[Song: Girlfriend | Artist: Avril Lavigne]

Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend No way, no way, I think you need a new one Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend

Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me No way, no way, you know it's not a secret Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend

You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious I think about you all the time, you're so addictive Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?  
>Alright, alright, alright<p>

Don't pretend, I think you know I'm damn precious And hell yeah, I'm the mother fuckin' princess I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right I'm right, I'm right, I'm right

She's like so whatever You could do so much better I think we should get together now And that's what everyone's talking about

Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend No way, no way, I think you need a new one Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend

Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me No way, no way, you know it's not a secret Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me And even when you look away I know you think of me I know you talk about me all the time again and again And again and again and again

So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again And again and again and again

'Cause she's like so whatever And she could do so much better I think we should get together now And that's what everyone's talking about

Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend No way, no way, I think you need a new one Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend

Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me No way, no way, you know it's not a secret Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend

Oh, in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger 'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
>She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?<p>

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger 'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
>She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?<p>

Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend No way, no way, I think you need a new one Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend No way, no way

Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me No way, no way, you know it's not a secret Hey, hey, I want to be your girlfriend No way, no way, no way, no way

When I was done, I looked down to see Kukai at the front of the crowd, shouting my name. I crouched down and stuck out my hand, offering him a way onto the stage.

"You're right," He panted as soon as he was sure I could hear him, "everything in that song was right."

"Then why are you dating Saaya?" I asked bitterly, turning my head to face away from him.

Kukai then grabbed my chin with his thumb and index finger, forcing me to look at him. "I WAS dating Saaya to make you jealous." He replied with his infamous grin. My favorite grin.

He then wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in for a kiss. I relaxed in his arms as I kissed him back. Feelinf completely at peace.

{Happy B-Day Bellamia1231! ... even if it is four days late T.T I'm sorry that I'm such a bad friend. Just for the record: I'm not a Kukaya fan! This was just written as a B-day gift! Like it? Hate it? Let me know with a review~!} 


End file.
